vampireknightfandomcom-20200222-history
Yuki Kuran
|kanji= |rōmaji= |race= Pureblood |gender= Female |height= 164cm |eyes= Brown |hair= Brown |occupation= Dorm President, Student |status= Alive |relatives= Kaname Kuran (Brother,Fiancé,Ancestor) Rido Kuran (Uncle) Haruka Kuran (Father) Juri Kuran (Mother) Senri Shiki (Cousin) Kaien Cross (Adopted Father) |weapons= Artemis |manga debut= Chapter 1 |anime debut= Episode 1 |japanese voice= Yui Horie |english voice= Mela Lee |Image Gallery= Yes }} 'Yuki Cross/Yuki Kuran '(黒主 優姫/玖蘭 優姫 Kurosu Yūki/''Kuran Yūki'') is the main protagonist of the series. She is initially portrayed as a Human but is later revealed to be a daughter of the Kuran family, one of the remaining seven Pureblood families. When her brother and fiancé, Kaname Kuran goes 'mad', she becomes the acting Head of the Vampire Society. Appearance Yuki is a petite, slender teenage girl with red-brown eyes and shoulder-length brown hair. She wears the standard black uniform of the Day Class, along with the Disciplinary Committee armband. Under her skirt, she wears a hip sheath that holsters her Hunter weapon, the Artemis Rod. Upon her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki's hair grows over twice as long as it originally was, now reaching her waist. In addition, her gaze matures, reminiscent of her mother Juri Kuran. Her temperament, although more quiet and serious, still maintains the kind, gentle one akin to her father Haruka Kuran. Yuki now reaches Zero Kiryu's shoulder, and her body is now perfectly proportioned. Ironically, Yuki's vampire form is similar to her Human child form, being that they both displayed long hair and large, thick-lashed eyes. Near by the end of Vampire Knight in the manga, vampire Yuki decided to cut her hair to her original hair back then. Personality Yuki is generally a cheerful and comedic girl. She is considered a poor student because she dislikes studying and falls asleep in class due to the fact that she stays up all night monitoring the school grounds and Night Class students. She exhibits a strong attachment to her close friends, especially Sayori and Zero. Her indecisive nature and reticence can be attributed to her insecurity regarding her missing history. As a human, she has been seen as loving vampires but deep in her heart she feared all vampires (because of a vampire that attacked her when she was little) except for Kaname Kuran. Because of this fear she rarely left the Cross Academy grounds on her own. Yuki doesn't like to reveal her fears and disguises it with a smile over her face. But Zero, having grown up with her for four years, is always able to tell when something is bothering her, making it hard for her to hide things from him and vice versa. Following her reawakening as a Pureblood vampire, Yuki shed the fears she once retained. When a situation asks, she can put in an authoritative face as is expected of a Pureblood Princess. As a result, she has grown more emotionally mature and thoughtful. Yuki's overwhelming fault is the tendency to burden herself with guilt over her ignorance when she learns of other people's sufferings that they have kept secret. Yuki's favorite subject is Physical Education and her favorite food is ginger pork stir fry set, as well as parfaits. History Yuki was five years old when Rido Kuran attacked the Kuran Family household seeking to take her away. In order to protect her, Juri sacrificed herself to seal Yuki's vampire side and erased her daughter's memory. Yuki's first memory is that of Kaname saving her from a Level E Vampire who tried to devour her blood while alone on a snowy day.She grew up as a human in the care of Kaien Cross, who also adopted her. Despite no longer remembering Kaname as her brother, he remained an important person in Yuki's life, becoming her much beloved savior whose visits she always looks forward to, eventually leading the teenage Yuki to develop deeper feelings for him. Despite having her memories sealed, as a child Yuki experienced constant nightmares, a problem which continued nightly until Zero Kiryu joined the Cross household. As a result, Yuki formed a strong attachment to him. She found comfort in helping Zero with his personal nightmares and unofficially appointed herself as his guardian, entering his room nightly to make sure he slept soundly, and constantly worrying about his well being. Shortly after Zero's arrival, another change occurred between Yuki and Kaname's relationship. The closeness they once shared was lost after she witnessed Kaname feeding on a vampire classmate Ruka, an act which both frightened Yuki and reminded her of the difference between humans and vampires. Now keenly aware of the futility of her feelings,Yuki chose to distance herself from Kaname. Still, her admiration and longing for him remained. Furthermore as she grows and matures, Yuki has to confront the secrets of the Purebloods (including Kaname) and her existence. It is noticeable that she looks exactly like her mother but has been implied to have the tenderness of her father. Plot Powers and Abilities Like all Pureblood vampires, Yuki has immortality and the ability to heal from anything excluding anti-vampire weapon wounds to the heart or head. Yuki has demonstrated the following abilities, though the majority of her abilities are instinctual and uncontrolled: *Telekinesis, breaking windows on the few occasions when she experiences strong emotions41st Night. *Ability of flight using a pair of wings on her back made of blood that resemble butterfly wings68th Night. *Ability to interfere with memory blocking through touch 69th Night *Ability to wield anti-vampire weapons both as a human and as a vampire and transform the Artemis rod into its scythe form41st Night, like her mother did. *Sends a remnant of herself (called familiars) in the form of butterflies. Although not seen, these familiars have the ability to transmit messages and participate in combat Note: Normally, purebloods can use their rare blood to control and command lower tier vampires. However, because of Yuki's docile and gentle nature, her blood actually does the reverse, freeing vampires of illness or control. Currently, only Yuki is capable of doing this. Equipment Despite her monstrous strength and assumed power, Yuki still chooses to wield the Vampire Hunter weapon, the Artemis Rod. In Human form, the rod is as its name suggests, a tan-colored, collapsible, and steel weapon capable of robbing a vampire of its advanced healing abilities. In her pureblood form, the Artemis is corrupted and transforms into a menacing scythe at least 3 times the size of its wielder, and only a pureblood possesses enough strength to carry it. In this form, the Artemis' potential danger is magnified greatly, and still possesses the ability to remove a vampire's healing abilities. Relationships Kaname Kuran Kaname is Yuki's admired savior, her 'brother', fiance and ancestor. They have a long and complicated history. From a glance, it is certain the two are extremely dependant on one another, as witnessed. However, after Kaname's past was revealed, the two are unaware of how they stand as fiance and fiancee and thus the relationship is ambiguous. Although Yuki seems to love both Kaname and Zero, she still chooses to leave Cross Academy with Kaname, as she claims she could not abandon the same man who fed her his life energy and protected her for her entire life. After Yuki found out about Kaname's intention to wipe the purebloods form existence, Yuki chose to stand against her fiance and took his place as Vampire Monarch. She then began a campaign against him, while still upholding her adoptive father's–and mother's–pacifist ideals. In the most recent times, she has teamed with her childhood friend and current 'enemy' Zero Kiryu in her hope to capture and 'supposedly'–for it is not certain–destroy him. Zero Kiryu Yuki and Zero were childhood friends, allies who became enemies and finally into an uncertain wary relationship as they both try to figure out where they stand. Yuki admits to Kaname that part of her heart belongs to Zero, which is also evidenced by her being sated after drinking Zero's blood - a Pureblood's bloodlust can be only quenched by a lover's blood. In chapter 87 Yuki finally recognizes her surfacing feelings for Zero and the two share a dance, ending with a tender kiss. In chapter 88, Yuki erases Zero's memories against his will leaving him to think he is a normal human, sayong it's for the best. Sayori Wakaba Sayori Wakaba is Yuki's best friend, roommate, and Yuki affectionately calls her Yori. Yori often worries about Yuki and her prefect duties, telling her she needs to rest and jokes about her being a vampire due to Yuki's sleeping habits. Yori knows that Zero has feelings for Yuki and asks him about them, but Yuki most of the time dismisses these questions. When Yuki was reawakened as a vampire and accidentally reveals herself, Yuki immediately apologizes, sadly stating she was sorry for frightening her, insisting to leave. Before Yuki can finish, Yori hugs her and admonishes her for displaying such a lonely and grieved face. Yori then declares that Vampire or Human, they will always be friends. Since becoming a pureblood, Yuki fiercely protects Yori on the fringe of the two worlds and even considered wiping her memories. Yuki decides against the idea, stating that she asked this one selfish request be granted. Yori is one of the few that is not afraid of Yuki, despite her being a Human and Yuki a pureblood vampire. Hanabusa Aido Aido was Yuki's antagonistic senior classman who was jealous of her relationship with Kaname. After Yuki was revealed to be a Pureblood Vampire, Aido holds her in higher regard and respects her wishes, albeit with a snide comment once in a whie. He takes his position as companion, guard, and tutor. Ironically, Yuki often takes place in front of Aido, protecting him. Although their new relationship is on a respectful, professional level, the two have demonstrated a stronger and closer friendship. Aido also acts as her right-hand man, upholding her will for the new Night Class after she leaves to pursue Kaname. Quotes Manga * "...It's cold... White snow... What is "white"? What is "snow"? It is something that is not red. Something that is "red"... is what?"Vampire Knight Manga: 1st Night * "I'm not the "Yuki"... that Zero knows anymore. Because... the vampire Yuki completely devoured her." * "Things will be okay Headmeaster! Leave it up to us, The Guardians!" (To Headmaster Kaien Cross) Anime * "It's my duty as a guardian to protect Cross Academy, Day and Night."Vampire Knight Anime: Memories of Blood * "You can hate me along with the vampires, But I won't let you give up on everything Zero!"Vampire Knight Anime: Their Choices * "I was thinking, if I could become someone that Zero needs, then I could say goodbye to the me."Vampire Knight Anime: The Thorny Kiss * "I am a Pureblood vampire, the one thing Zero despises, but I can't help that I still want to see him."Vampire Knight Anime: Spiralling Recollections Trivia *Yuki is Queen Guinevere of of the three References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Guardian Category:Main character Category:Female character Category:Vampire Category:Night Class (new) Category:Pureblood Category:Cross Academy